The Gi: The Alternate Ending
by YprocKcid
Summary: What if...the ending to the episode, The Gi, went a little differently?


**The Gi: The Alternative Ending**

**A** little green car zooms across the highway, swerving and passing trucks and other cars. Nicole Watterson is in a rush, trying to get to Elmore Junior High and save her sons' social lives.

She notices the familiar lights of the police car behind her. The siren blares, signaling for her to pull over.

"No, not now. My kids are in danger. Of becoming their father!"

She pulls over.

"Hopefully, it won't take too long."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>ll right Gumball, you've got this. You can do this. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this. Breathe in. Everyone's gonna see how awesome you are and they'll be so impressed. Breathe out._

"Dude, seriously, how're you gonna do this?"

_Darwin's right. I can't do this, I might hurt myself. No, no, yes I can. I CAN DO THIS._

_"_Easy. I've seen loads of guys do it on the internet. All I have to do is hit it with my hand. Watch."

_This is it Gumball. YOU CAN DO THIS. It's now or... maybe I can do this another time, after I practiced a bit more. No, I can't shirk my responsibility as a karate master, I have a reputation to uphold. It's now or never. Breathe in. breathe out. Relax, you can do this._

"Karate fans please. Can I have a little hush?"

"Yeah, quiet. I wanna see him fail! HAHAHA!"

_I'll show him, all of them. I'll show all of them._

"Shh!"

"Thank you, Darwin-san."

_Ok, now it's time. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this. Breathe in, breathe out. You are the karate master, you can do this. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS! _

_THREE! TWO! ONE! HI-AAHHH! MY HAND!_

_Oh no, they're all laughing at me now._

"Stop laughing! Don't you watch TV? When you believe in yourself, you can accomplish anything!"

_Ok Gumball, no fooling around this time. Give it your all. Show them why they gave you the title of THE KARATE WEINER!_

_OW! _

_This time I'll break the planks. I need to break them._

_OW!_

_OH GOD. My hand, oh god... I can't keep this up. I know, I'll just use my face. If my hand can't break these boards, I bet my face will! The boards will break and everyone is gonna see. They'll all see..._

_OW!_

_Why I am doing this to myself? I should've known better, thinking that I could be a karate master. I should have known there was no way I could've done this. I should give up. Give up Gumball, there's nothing you can do now to redeem yourself. You're a laugingstock now and there's no number of sad, pathetic attempts to break these boards can change that. Give up now._

"On man, it looked easier on the internet."

_I just wanted everyone to think I was cool. Just wanted people to be impressed by me. Who would want to pay attention to me anyways? I'm no good, no good. Nothing but a nobody. A nobody._

_I made a huge mistake doing this. Everyone's going to be laughing at me until the day I die. No. No, no. I can't let that happen, no, I-I can still do this. I CAN DO THIS. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS GUMBALL._

"Maybe I'll just do one plank."

_You can do this Gumball, no doubt about it. This will be so easy. I hope this is going to be easy. What if it still doesn't break? Oh boy, I hope that doesn't happen. I don't know what I'd do if that happened. Right, you can do this. Breathe in. Breathe out._

_HIYA! OW! No! _

_No, no, no. I can't even break ONE SINGLE PLANK! I'm a loser. A weak, pathetic piece of crap. And you're the biggest idiot ever for believing you could ever do something amazing, Gumball!_

_AHH! My face!_

"Oww..."

_You deserve all of their ridicule, Gumball. You make it so easy for them. You're so immature and childish, I'd probably make fun of myself too._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Karate Wiener!"

_That damn Banana Joe, someone needs to teach that jerk a lesson. Someone needs to shut him up._

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me, wiener!"

_I'll show him, all of them. They'll see what happens if you mess with me. They'll all see._

_Joe's so small in my hand. If I can squeeze him tight enough I can really hurt him, turn him into a paste. He's gonna learn that he shouldn't say that sort of stuff to me._

"G-Gumball! Please stop! I'm sorry for everything!"

_I can't stop. This is something I can actually accomplish, I need to see this thing through. I need to see Joe suffer, see him-_

_Ow! Tobias just punched me in the face! Is it bleeding? Oh man, it is._

"What was that for?"

"Let him go, Gumball."

"Or what?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>icole is driving more slowly now, having gotten a seven hundred dollar fine for speeding. She knows that she's going to be late to help them, she just knows it.

She sees the school, she can still make it. She can still save her boys from humiliation.

Nicole parks her car right next to the school's playground. She sees her son, Gumball, sobbing on the ground while everyone laughs at him.

"Oh no, I'm too late."

Banana Joe walks up to Gumball.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Karate Wiener!"

"Oh, my poor baby."

Then Gumball grabs Banana Joe.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me, wiener!"

Gumball grips Joe tightly in his fist and then he starts to strangle Joe. Then he uses both hands, making the choking more effective.

"G-Gumball!" Cries Banana Joe. "Please stop! I'm sorry for everything!"

"Oh no." Nicole needs to act fast. She got out of her car and ran to the street the opposite side of the school. She's planning to get a running start in order to climb over the fence.

As she race towards the fence, she sees a multicolored boy punch Gumball right in his face. She saw blood.

"What was that for?" Says Gumball.

"Let him go, Gumball."

"Or what?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Tobias charges towards Gumball. His fist are in front of him, prepering to punch Gumball in the face again.

When Tobias is just about to make contact, Gumball dodges at the last second. Tobias keeps charging and crashes into Bobert.

Tobias's hand went right through Bobert's eye. His hand bleeds from the broken glass.

"My eye!" States Bobert.

"MY HAND!"

"Oh no." Says Nicole. "This is getting real bad here."

Nicole manages to get over the fence and on the playground. However, she's too late to help with anything.

The newly blind Bobert starts to panic and he starts to swing around his arms, a desperate attempt to get by with the new disability.

"Where am I?" Inquires Bobert. "Somebody assist me!"

Juke says something to Bobert, possibly in an effort to calm him down, but it doesn't work. Bobert's arm makes contact with Gumball multiple times, knocking him to the ground. The grip he has on Banana Joe loosens and Joe runs far away from this scene. Bobert continues to act crazy, running around with his arms flailing about, hitting everybody that gets close. The brute strength from Bobert's punches are just powerful enough to knock out on the first strike.

There's a huge gash on Gumball's forehead now. Blood pours onto his face, it got into his eyes and he could barely make out anything. Nothing but a sea of red. He tries to stand, but he's too weak,

"Gumball!" He hears his mom calling out for him. Bobert unknowingly punches Nicole in the guts and sends her flying back to the fence where she now lies unconscious.

"Gumball!" He hears his name again. This time, it's from Penny.

Penny runs to Gumball, careful not to step on anyone lying on the asphalt.

Bobert is still going, the punch to his eye must've caused him to severely malfunction.

"Gumball!" Penny cries out. "Don't worry, I just called the nurse!"

Bobert punches Penny right in her chest.

Penny falls down with a big gaping hole in her shell. A million cracks covers the shell, it looks at if one touch would instantly break the entire thing. Break into dust. Penny doesn't move.

"PENNY!"

Gumball tries to get up to check on Penny, but he can't manage to lift himself up. He tries to crawl towards Penny, but it only makes the puddle of blood he produced just splash about, covering every inch of him in his own blood.

There was nothing Gumball could do except to continue looking at Penny, who's possibly dying this very moment in front of him.

And there's nothing the karate wiener can do to save her.

"Penny..." Whimpers Gumball. "Penny. Penny..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>O<strong>h god, oh god. I'm dying, I'm going to die. Look at all this blood, oh god. My head, it hurts so much. I'm dying. I'm seriously going to die right here on the playground. I can't believe all of this happened. This is all my fault. I just wanted to play around and now everyone's in danger because of me. _

_I should have listened to mom, I should've just given up on this karate thing a whole lot sooner. Now it's too late, everyone's in danger because of me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. _

_My body hurts so much, I can't move. I'm stuck here, with bruises all over my body. If someone came and started to beat me up, I'd let them, I deserve it. I'm dying, so much blood is coming out of me. Someone needs to get the nurse quick. She can help everyone, not me._

_The blood's in my eyes, it stings so much. I can't see anything._

"Gumball!"

_Oh no, it's mom. I've been beaten into a bloody mess and now mom is coming here to tear my head off. This day can't get any worse. _

_What was that? Was that mom? What is she yelling for? Oh no, Bobert must've gotten to her. I'm gonna be in so much trouble when this is over. I'll probably be locked up in a jail in the middle of nowhere. Some place where no one goes to so that I can be forgotten by them._

"Gumball!"

_Is that Penny?_

"Gumball! Don't worry! I called the nurse!"

_Penny came to help me out. She's so great, wanting to save me during my time of need. I love her so much. She's so good to me. I love her, I love her so- oh man, so much blood is coming out. It never stops. Penny. Penny..._

_Why did I try to impress everyone, anyways? I don't care what they think of me. It doesn't matter what their opinion of me is, I don't care. Penny is the only one that matters to me. I only care about what Penny thinks of me. Penny, I love you so much, you love me so much too. Come to me, Penny. Hold me in your arms. Tell me in that beautiful voice of yours that everything is going to be okay. Tell me that everything's going to be fine now that you're here._

_What was that? I heard-I heard something crack. Wait, where's Penny? I don't hear or anything. I don't hear her voice, or her coming over to me. Oh no, what if Bobert punched her. WHERE IS SHE? It's so hard to see with all this bl-Oh no. No. No. No. This can't be happening._

"PENNY!"

_She's not moving, oh god, Penny's not moving. She's dead. She's dead. And it's my fault. She was just trying to help me and now she's dead. Dead. This is terrible. I killed her. She's dead. I killed Penny. Oh god, she's dead, she's dead._

_No. Maybe, maybe I can save her. Maybe there's still time. I can get Penny out of here and get her to the nurse's office. I can save Penny, she won't die and things can still be good. I'll save her from this place and I'll be her hero. I'll be a hero. She'll love me. I love you Penny, so much._

_Just have to get up. Ahh! My arms, I think they're broken! No matter, I have to deal with the pain. FOR PENNY! Ahh! No, I can't. I can't do it. I can't use my arms. They're broken. But I still have to save Penny. I know, I'll just crawl my way to her. It's gonna take longer, but it's my only choice._

_Ehh. Why can't I use my legs? I can't even feel them. Oh no, this is bad, really bad. Penny is going to die because of me, she's probably already dead. She's dead, she's dead. I couldn't save her. No. no, no. She's dead now, she's dead, she's dead..._

"Penny...Penny. Penny..."

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>umball awakens on the bed in the nurse's office several hours later. He finds himself in a full body cast and a blood bag connecting to the back of his hand. He finds himself struggling to breathe. He finds himself to still be in pain, his whole body aches. He finds himself with a brutal headache that makes him feel that he's still dying. He figures that this blood bag is probably the one of many they have for him. Then he realizes now just how lucky he is be barely alive.

Chances are that not all of Bobert's victims are in the same position as Gumball is in. They probably had to suffer with their injuries for a long time, dying slowly as they bleed on the playground.

_Dead. People died, didn't they?_

Gumball cries, feeling horrible. Feeling guilty for all the pain he causes. He cries.

He looks around the nurse's office and sees he isn't alone. In fact, the room is slightly full.

The nurse is wrapping Tina's foot with gauze. Teri has staples all over her body. Both of Jamie's horns are missing, as well as some of her teeth. Tobias has a cast around his whole hand. The lower half of Idaho is missing. Molly is wearing a neck brace. Nicole has a ice pack on her stomach. Bobert is in the trash. His head has one big footprint on it, there's no way that anyone can fix him now. Only Bobert is dead, and it seems so far that he's the only one.

_Where's...Where's Penny?_

Gumball feels weary, unable to stay awake for any longer.

_I just want to sleep. Sleep now. And never wake up._

Gumball rest his head on the pillow, he moves his head to the side and what he sees next almost makes his heart explode from the sudden surprise.

Penny is lying on the bed right next to Gumball. Penny is sleeping peacefully, despite all the hell she's been through. A blanket is covering her, so he couldn't see what is the current state with the hole that Bobert made in her chest. Her shell still has a million of cracks, but other than that, she looks fine. Like she's going to pull through.

Gumball stares in shock at her, but he also stares at her with a look of pure bliss.

_She's alive. Still alive, after being so close to dying._

_How did she do it? How did I do it? We were both hurt so badly, shouldn't we have die? That would have been the most likely to happen. The only reason I'm still alive, I think, is because of Penny. I kept on hoping against all odds that Penny be alive. And I be alive with her too. I prayed to the Infinite Universe above me that Penny lives on. _

_I wonder if Penny was doing the same for me. Yes, I'm sure she was._

Gumball notices the Heart monitor connecting to Penny. He notices the beeping. Beeping. Beeping. Beeping.

_That sound, it's so nice to hear. Almost as nice to hear as Penny's voice. A close second._

Gumball, with the smile he always has on, goes to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
